logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WEWS-TV
1947–1954 1954–1956 1956–1961 WEWS Sign On.jpg|Test pattern 1961–1968 1968–1998, 2007–2016 1968–1990 180px-Wews5010674.gif|WEWS "Catch 5" ID (1970-1986) WEWS:ABC 1977.png Screen_shot_2016-01-26_at_11.58.12_AM.png Boba 2.png TheCuben2006.svg.png|Station ID (1980) GW355H275.jpg|Station ID (1981) WEWS Logo 1982.jpg|Station ID (1982) WEWS Logo 1985.JPG|Station ID (1983) WEWS-TV We're With You on TV-5 promo 1984.jpg|Station ID (1984) File:WEWS_5_1987-1994.gif|WEWS logo (1987-1995) WEWS89.png|WEWS station ID leading into Eyewitness News (1986-1990) wews_eyewitness_news_by_jdwinkerman-d7iu4zr.jpg|WEWS Station ID leading into Eyewitness News (1990) WEWS 1990.PNG|WEWS station ID leading into Eyewitness News Live On Five (1987-1990) WEWS Logo 1986 b.png|Station ID (1986) WEWS Logo 1986 c.jpg|Station ID (1987) WEWS Don's Temp.JPG|Station ID and Don's temperature bug. WEWS News Catch5 1972.PNG|News Promo (1972) WEWS Logo 1972 TV 5 Eyewitness News.jpg|News open from 1972 WEWS Eyewitness News 1974.jpg|News open (1974) WEWS Eyewitness News 1977.jpg|News open (1977) WEWS Eyewitness News 1981.jpg|News open (1981) WEWS Logo 1982 Live on Five.PNG Hello_Cleveland_1981_1557980000_4295593_ver1.0_640_480.jpg|Hello Cleveland WEWS Eyewitness News 1985.jpg|News open (1985) WEWS Logo 1986 d TV 5 Eyewitness News.jpg WEWS MOVIE 5 1987-1994.jpg|Movie open (1987–1994) MOVIE FIVE.PNG WEWS Logo 1986 d TV 5 Eyewitness News Live on Five.jpg|Eyewitness News Live on Five WEWS Eyewitness news sports sunday.PNG|Eyewitness News Sports Sunday (1990) WEWS Jeopardy promo 1989.jpg WEWS Wheel of Fortune 1989.jpg WEWS Wheel of Fortune 1987.jpg WEWS Wheel and Jeopardy promo 1986.jpg WEWS-TV Donahue promo 1987.jpg wews0569.jpg|WEWS Logo 1969 WEWS 1985.jpg|News logo (1985) WEWS Sunday Movie.png ABC WEWS 1985.jpg|WEWS station ID bug from ABC's You'll Love It Fall Promo 1985 WEWS-6PM-ID.jpg WEWS 5 1977-1978.jpg|WEWS Station ID from 1977-1978 ABC WEWS 1979.jpg|WEWS Station ID from ABC's Still The One Promo 1979-1980 GW253H191.jpg|WEWS Station ID bug from ABC's We're the One Campaign 1978-1979 1990–1995 WEWS Logo 1991 b.jpg|WEWS Station ID (1991) WEWS NewsChannel 5 1991.JPG|''NewsChannel 5'' open (1991) WEWS 24 Hour Cast 1993.png|WEWS Cleveland's 24 Hour News Source Weather Update (1991) WEWS Logo 1993.jpg|WEWS station ID (1993) WEWS NewsChannel 5 1993.JPG|''NewsChannel 5'' open (1993) WEWS 24 Hour Cast 1993-2-.png|WEWS Cleveland's 24 Hour News Source Weather Update (1993) WEWS Logo 1991 a.jpg|Station ID (1991) wews_1991_b_by_jdwinkerman-d7itjz9.jpg|Another Station ID (1991) d7iu51t-aae42b82-bb11-49aa-9315-46c464c28585.jpg WEWS Live on Five.JPG|''Live on Five'' logo (1991) WEWS Give me 5.PNG|Give Me 5 (1994 or is it 1995?) WEWS NewsChannel 5 Sports Sunday.PNG|WEWS Sports Sunday (1991) WEWS Weatehr School.PNG WEWS Adventure Theatre.JPG|WEWS Adventure Theatre WEWS It Must Be ABC 1992.jpg GW265H191.png WEWS Newsbrief 1991.PNG WEWS Newsbrief 1994.PNG 1995–1998 This logo has the previous "Circle 5" tilted at an angle. File:WEWS_Give_Me_5.jpg|'Give Me 5!' WEWS Logo 1995.png|''Newschannel 5'' open (1995) WEWS_24_Hour_Cast_1995(2).JPG|WEWS Weather Update (Mid 1995) WEWS 24 Hour Cast 1995.png|WEWS Weather Update (1995) Dct218w-25aae9f2-1ca1-444c-9ef2-9b9927418639.png WEWS Logo 1995 b Live on 5.png|Live on 5 1995 as seen on some screens in the newsroom. WEWS 5 On Your Side.jpg|''Newschannel 5 On Your Side'' logo WEWS On Your Side Ohio's Most Watched News Team.PNG|5 On Your Side Ohio's Most Watched Newsteam wews_the_weekend_exchange_c_by_jdwinkerman-d7itjkj.jpg|The Weekend Exchange Open (1995) wews_the_weekend_exchange_a_by_jdwinkerman-d7itjkj.jpg|Promo for The Weekend Exchange a wews_the_weekend_exchange_b_by_jdwinkerman-d7itjkq.jpg|Promo for The Weekend Exchange b WEWS Weekend Exchange Saturday a.PNG|Promo for The Weekend Exchange c WEWS Weekend Exchange Saturday b.PNG|Promo for The Weekend Exchange d File:WEWS_Logo_1996.png|''Newschannel 5'' open (1996) WEWS 24 Hour Cast 1996.png|WEWS Weather Update (1996) WEWS Logo 1997.png|Station ID WEWS Newbrief 1995.JPG WEWS NewsChannel 5 Exclusive 1997.PNG|NewsChannel 5 Exclusive WEWS NewsChannel 5 Special Report.PNG|NewsChannel 5 Special Report WEWS Special Report b.PNG|NewsChannel 5 Special Report Alternate version WEWS Doppler 5 Radar Nexrad.JPG|WEWS's equivalent to WKYC Instant Doppler 3 Radar Doppler 5 Radar Nexrad. WEWS Tower Cam 5.PNG WEWS Storm Tack 5.PNG WEWS Instant 5 weather.PNG WEWS Ohio's Most Watched Weather team.PNG|Ohio's Most Watched Weather Team WEWS Doppler 5000.JPG|''Doppler 5000...........'' WEWS NewsChannel 5 Forecasters.JPG|''....only from the NewsChannel 5 Forecasters.'' WEWS Feedback 5 Ask The Media.PNG|Feedback 5 Ask The Media WEWS 1997.PNG WEWS Office Depot Sports Sunday.png|WEWS Sports Sunday (1996) d7n2dy9-2d39fcba-c5c9-4793-8c15-d4797b7df23b.jpg|Your Hometown 2007–2016 (second era) 2007–2013 On January 7, 2007, WEWS revived the "Circle 5" in a slightly modified form to coincide with their beginning to produce their newscasts in high-definition. WEWS 2007.png|Alternate logo WEWS_2007.gif|''NewsChannel 5'' logo (2007-present) WEWS Logo 2009 NewsChannel 5-2-.png|News open WEWS_NewsChannel_5_Logo_2010.png NC5 black font (2) July 2012.jpg 2013–2016 WEWS 5.jpg WEWS Logo 2012.JPG|''NewsChannel 5'' open (2012) newsnet5.JPG WEWS Logo 2012 WEWS Live on 5.JPG|''Live on 5'' logo 1998–2004 WEWS Logo 1998.jpg File:WEWS_Logo_1998.PNG WEWS Logo 1998 e Live on Five.JPG|''Live on Five'' Logo (1998) based on Eyewitness News Live On Five logo WEWS 1998 Remember.JPG|Promos for Live on Five & NewsChannel 5 at 6 (1998) WEWS Logo 1998 d Doppler 5000 Network.jpg WEWS Logo 1998 d Traffic 5000 Network.JPG WEWS Offical Forecasters.JPG|'The Official Forecasters of Northeast Ohio!' newschannel5logo.jpg|Corporate logo WEWS Toyota Sports Sunday.PNG|WEWS Sports Sunday (2000) 2004–2007 WEWS_2004.png|News logo wews12nW12132006_01open.jpg|''NewsChannel 5'' open (2006) 2016–present Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:ABC network affiliates Category:The E.W. Scripps Company Category:Cleveland Category:Ohio Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 5 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1947 Category:Television stations branded as channel 5